Puffy's Big Break
Puffy's Big Break (known in some countries as just Puffy 2) is an American 3D computer-animated road comedy film produced by Paramount Animation. The sequel to the 2014 film Puffy ''and the second feature film in the franchise. The film was directed by Julie Young and Doug Sweetland from a screenplay by Tom Wheeler, Dan Fogelman, and John Hamburg. While Amber Frank, Kari Wahlgren, Jake T. Austin, Patrick Warburton, Skai Jackson, and the rest of the cast members reprise their roles from the first film, Mindy Kaling and Zachary Gordon did not return with Jessica DiCicco and Sean Giambrone taking over. While new additions including Max Charles, Alan Tudyk, Matt Damon, and Kristin Chenoweth. The film takes place three month after the first film, Puffy and her friends Carsen, Leanna, and Trevin, along with the rest of their family, as they spend a summer vacation on the road in order to reconnect with each other. During the trip, they meet exchange student Karter and tomboyish tough girl Anika. Development on a ''Puffy sequel began in June 2014, following the critical and commercial success of the first film. Young and Sweetland, who directed the first film, agreed to return to direct the second film on the condition that he would be allowed to turn it into a saga. The new installment went through three different scripts before the filmmakers settled on the final plot. Puffy's Big Break ''was released in the United States on July 26, 2019 by Paramount Pictures. The film received positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, characters, screenplay, animation, and the vocal performances of Frank, Kaling, and Drucker. It has grossed over $954 million worldwide over a $300 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing film of 2019. A third film is currently in development and is scheduled to be released on April 8, 2022. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * Amber Frank as Puffy Huff, a pink-headed 12-year old girl who is Katie and Jim's adoptive daughter, Tessa's adoptive sister, and Carsen's love interest. * Jessica DiCicco as Tessa Huff, a 17-year old teenage girl who is Katie and Jim's daughter, and Puffy's sister. * Ali Louise Hartman as Rachel Huff, a 10-week old baby girl who is Katie and Jim's daughter, and Puffy and Tessa's little sister. * Sean Giambrone as Carsen Garner, a cool boy who is Puffy's friends and her boyfriend. * Kari Wahlgren as Leanna Garrett, a cute girl who is one of Puffy's friends. * Jake T. Austin as Trevin Blevins, a energetic boy who is one of Puffy's friends. * Max Charles as Karter Andyson, a troublemaker who going on the trip with his family. * Alan Tudyk as Layne Bennett, an enemy of Karter's who had been suffering his unbearable pranks. * Matt Damon and Kristen Chenoweth as Mr. & Mrs. Andyson, Karter's parents. * Kate Beckinsale as Katie Huff, Puffy and Tessa's mother. * Regan Burns as Jim Huff, Puffy and Tessa's fun-lovin' father. * Ariel Winter as Anika, a tomboyish tough girl. * Brooklynn Prince as Celeste, Anika's friends * Lisa Kudrow as Mrs. Lane, a teacher. More coming soon! Production Development After the success of the first film, Paramount Animation announced the sequel on June 14, 2014, with director Julie Young, producers Dallas Sharp and Nadia Hanson, and writer David N. Weiss returning. On August 20, 2014, Young confirmed that the script was being written. On September 26, 2014, it was reported that Amber Frank was willing to reprise his role as Puffy Huff in the sequel. It was also reported that Mindy Kaling might return to reprise her role as Tessa Huff but had not decided yet. In December 2014, it was reported that Tom Wheeler, Dan Fogelman, and John Hamburg had been hired to rewrite the script. In January 2015, it was announced Amber Frank, Kari Wahlgren, Jake T. Austin, Patrick Warburton, and Skai Jackson will reprise their roles for the sequel. In June 2016, it was announced that Mindy Kaling and Zachary Gordon, will not return (possibly due to Zachary Gordon going to college). It was announced that Jessica DiCicco and Sean Giambrone will voice Tessa Huff and Carsen Garner in the sequel. On October 20, 2016, Paramount Pictures announced that the sequel would be released on July 5, 2019, Doug Sweetland, the first film's co-director, is also returning after he wrapped up work on Warner Bros.'s Storks. At the CinemaCon in April 2017, it was revealed that the sequel would focus on "Puffy and her family are going on the trip". More coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation The film contains over 140 unique sets and 4723 assets, the most for a film by Paramount Animation. Music Coming soon! Release Puffy's Big Break was released in the United States on July 26, 2019 by Paramount Pictures. On June 15, 2019, Paramount announced it would hold one-day advanced previews for the film in 500 theaters in the United States and were held two days later. Marketing A teaser trailer of Puffy's Big Break was released on July 13, 2018 and was shown alongside Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. It received 122 million views in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed trailer for an animated film, dethroning Incredibles 2 and the 7th most-viewed trailer overall. An interview with the cast was released on July 31, 2018, which revealed the 3 undisclosed characters' names voiced by Alan Tudyk, Ariel Winter, and Isabella Niems. The second trailer (and official trailer) of the film was released on February 6, 2019, and was shown alongside The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. A sneak peek of the film was released on April 18, 2019. The third and final trailer was released on May 1, 2019, and was shown alongside UglyDolls. Paramount will partner with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Sprint Corporation, which will give customers free movie tickets when they buy a free smartphone and switch, McDonald's, and Ziploc. Home media Puffy's Big Break was released by Paramount Home Media Distribution on digital on September 23, 2019, and was released on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on October 1, 2019. It was the one of the first new films to be released on Paramount Stars, alongside Wonder Park, Rocketman, Dora and the Lost City of Gold, Playing with Fire and Twin, Duo, and Forever. Reception Box office Coming soon! Sequel In January 2019, in an interview with CNN, Young hinted that a third film would be possible, saying, "we would like to show more stories featuring these unique and special characters. But we may have to focus on the relationship between Puffy and her friends." By August 2019, Paramount Animation president Mireille Soria has confirmed that the development of Puffy 3 is underway. On September 17, 2019, it was announced that Puffy 3 will be released on April 8, 2022. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film